


Cuddles

by Taemin_jams



Category: EXO (Band), SHINee, SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Byun Baekhyun-centric, EXO - Freeform, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, How Do I Tag, K-Pop - Freeform, Kissing, Lee Taemin is soft, M/M, SHINee - Freeform, Sleepy Cuddles, SuperM - Freeform, nct - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28053969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taemin_jams/pseuds/Taemin_jams
Summary: Baekhyun likes Taemin, maybe a little too much. Turns out, Taemin likes him too.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun & Lee Taemin, Byun Baekhyun/Lee Taemin
Comments: 12
Kudos: 60





	1. Chapter 1

Baekhyun has always been very fond of Taemin. From the beginning, in SHINee's early debut days, he'd watch him from afar, admiring his determination, passion, and talent.

Jongin was his best friend - still is - and he would talk all too fondly of hanging out with Taemin. Baekhyun himself did not have any kind of relationship with the boy, nevertheless, he obviously spoke with him, occasionally.

They were nothing but associates, to be fair. There was nothing more but exchanging greetings and small talks in corridors and practice rooms between the two of them.

Baekhyun found Taemin intriguing, up to the present day. He saw with his own eyes how the young boy, who debuted at only 14 years of age grew up and gradually became a man. His sexy appearance has not gone unnoticed by everyone, including Baekhyun.

Put into Jongin's words, 'Taem really went from noona's pretty boy to the hot but untouchable Lee Taemin.'

He had been right, Jongin had described it exactly as it is. Lee Taemin is untouchable, a prince on a whole other level. It is in fact a privilege to be able to dance with Taemin, only a few idols (apart from SHINee) have accomplished this.

Sometimes Baekhyun found himself a little envious too, of what Jongin and Taemin had. Although Jongin was his own bandmate, he was sure he wasn't as close with him as Jongin was with Taemin. Their friendship is special, their bond so solid that even non-fans envy it.

And now he is in the same group as Taemin. Heck, he is his leader even. Baekhyun had been apprehensive of their next encounter when he first learned about SuperM. It was frankly nerve-wracking when Taemin entered the room right after various NCT members. Taemin wore a blank expression for a while and he must have looked so professional in comparison with Baekhyun's nervous state.

Until Taemin's lips broke into a broad grin, that was. He bowed to everyone, telling them it'd be a pleasure to get to know them better and how much he was looking forward to working with every single one of them. The awkward tension was gone on the instant as Taeyong smiled back and bowed also, causing the NCT boys to react positively as well.

Taemin took the other 6 of them out for dinner that evening and Jongin ended up paying for it. Baekhyun noticed how they were a little more touchy and giggly than usual which he could understand. They have desired to be in the same group for so long - Taemin was supposed to be in EXO, to begin with, but was finally lined up for SHINee's debut instead of Junmyeon.

Eventually, Jongin was lost in a conversation about crocs with Mark, and Baekhyun accidentally met eyes with Taemin who simply smiled politely and took a bite of his roasted chicken. Baekhyun was flustered, which was a rare occasion. Normally he would be the social butterfly, which he still was then, but he had simply not really exchanged words with Taemin yet. Now he found himself unable to bring out anything. It was awkward, at least, to Baekhyun it was.

Fortuitously, they grew out of that state quickly and also got rid of the awkward sunbae/hoobae ratio. Baekhyun felt a lot less pressured now he and Taemin seemed to be closer, and he viewed the younger as a friend rather than a colleague in the industry.

Things became compelling when they moved to LA into a tremendous shared house. He and Jongin shared a room, although Jongin likely slept in Taemin's room more often than not and Baekhyun would find his bed empty in the morning ('I want the single room because I want some privacy.' But Baekyun had been quick to figure that privacy was apparently still considered privacy when Jongin trespassed).

He'd sometimes walk in on Taemin and Jongin being sprawled all over each other, fiddling with one another's clothes or hair while watching a movie. If Baekhyun didn't know any better he would think they were a little more than just 'best friends' but he was quick to figure that that wasn't the case.

It is plain to see that Taemin and Jongin have experimented with some things together and that neither of them was a virgin. Not that it is any of Baekhyun's business, but he can't blame them either. They are best friends and trust each other the most. They went through puberty together. They are the most comfortable around each other. Besides, it is not like Baekhyun hasn't 'experimented' with his own members anyway.

Through all the concerts, the tours, the torturing hours of practice, and fantastic hours of free time spent together, Baekhyun has never really found himself alone with Taemin only. Months have passed, and Baekhyun, being the observant leader-hyung has come to learn several things. 

1\. Taeyong likes his humour.  
2\. Ten and Yukhei are fucking.  
3\. Jongin is into people who speak English.  
4\. Baekhyun himself has developed a massive crush on Taemin.

The last is the only bothersome one. Nonetheless, nobody seems to have noticed and Baekhyun has become very good at hiding his feelings towards his groupmate. He is not blushing anymore whenever Taemin compliments him, and getting shivers or becoming jumpy as he makes any form of skin-contact with Taemin is history too.

Until Jongin confronts him one day, cornering him until he is sure that Baekhyun really cannot escape anymore what he never intended to do in the first place.

'Hyung,' he speaks up. 'Hyung, you like him, don't you?'

Baekhyun's eyes widen. 'What do you mean? I like who? I don't like anyone that way, Jonginnie.' He manages to falsify a frown.

Jongin is not buying it. He's known him for too long. 'I see right through your lies, Byun Baekhyun,' he simpers. 'Admit it. You like Taeminnie.'

'Why... how...' Baekhyun weakly attempts and Jongin cuts him off.

'Hyung, it's very obvious. Maybe not to him, or the others, but I've known you long enough. I have noticed the way you look at him, hyung. I've seen how you corporally react to him.'

'I... there really is no way for me to hide shit from you, is there?' Baekhyun gives up.

'Damn, you gave in easily this time. I remember that one time when...' and Jongin blabbers off to a totally different subject consisting of Baekhyun and Junmyeon's underwear.

There truly is no hiding from him. Jongin knows Baekhyun thoroughly, and Jongin knows Taemin thoroughly. It is only natural for him to notice that something is off about his behaviour around Taemin, even if it's the smallest thing.

And Jongin is already making his way out of their room. Suddenly he turns around. 'By the way, hyung, I'm pretty sure Taemin is interested in you too.' With that, he exits and disappears to God-knows-where. Knowing Jongin, he'll make another attempt to push Yukhei into the pool or take off to Taemin's room for cuddles.

Baekhyun is left on his own to ponder about Jongin's words. If Jongin says that Taemin is interested in him, he is either telling the truth or messing with him. Acknowledging the genuineness in his eyes previously, it's the former option. Baekhyun releases a long, worn-out sigh and lies back on his bed. He is sure he must have dozed off until he hears a quiet knock on the door.

'Hyung? Are you there? Can I come in?'

Taemin.

If Taemin comes to his room in the evening, all alone and sounding insecure like that, he was either very bored and afraid to bother or something was wrong.

'Come in.'

The door opens slightly, revealing the one and only Lee Taemin in all his glory, wearing a remarkable white shirt Baekhyun is sure he has seen Jongin wear a year or so ago. It's a little too big on him and it almost covers his pajama shorts fully.

Taemin smiles softly and walks in, closing the door behind him.

'What's up? Baekhyun asks. 'What makes our legendary Taeminnie barge into my bedroom at this hour?'

Taemin seems to hesitate. 'I... I don't know. I just... I need to cuddle.'

Baekhyun raises a brow. 'Since when does Kim Jongin not exist anymore?'

Taemin's eyes shift awkwardly to the floor. It is not how Baekhyun knows the social, bubbly dancer. Obviously, there are plenty of reasons that could declare this encounter and Taemin's unknown intentions. But Baekhyun cannot focus.

Then, the corner of his mouth quirks into a small smirk of victory, as if he'd just come to the conclusion that he had won (another) game of Wordfeud with Yukhei.

'Jonginnie is already used as a big pillow by our dear Mark and Ten.'

Baekhyun narrows his eyes at the wicked grin that is plastered over the face of the other. 'You enjoy seeing him suffer, don't you?' he snickers.

'That's what best friends are for,' replies Taemin nefariously, and he blinks innocently, his previous devilish expression transforms into an angelic one.

Baekhyun chuckles. 'You're right. Don't worry, I think he deserves it too.'

Taemin beams and takes a cautious step forward, invading Baekhyun's personal space. 'You didn't answer my question yet.' He softly pinches his arm. 'You don't need to say yes because you feel bad for me, you know. My room is just so cold...' The last word comes out as a whine and Baekhyun is, once again, reminded that it's SHINee's maknae who is standing in front of him, in his bedroom.

He smiles heartily and opens his arms wide, leaving the decision by Taemin to hug him or not. Even though they have been close friends for quite a long time now, Taemin is still Taemin-ish enough for Baekhyun to feel a little insecure about his own actions around him sometimes.

Taemin reacts almost immediately and nearly throws himself into Baekhyun's arms, causing them to stumble back onto the bed. Taemin squirms, moves, and pushes until he is pretty much straddling Baekhyun. Said one is not surprised with himself as he finds that he easily allows Taemin to move him around the way he pleases.

Taemin now sits comfortably on his lap like he belongs there, his face in Baekhyun's neck and his arms around his body with his palms flat on his shoulder blades. Baekhyun's arms find their way around Taemin's waist which feels freakishly natural, as if his arms have always meant to be there, secured around Taemin's slender body.

It's so warm, so comfortable, and so close, Baekhyun can smell the mixed scent of vanilla shampoo and something that is likely Taemin's own. It is pure and pleasant.

Baekhyun feels the tensed muscles under his skin soften completely, and Taemin releases a sigh. 'This is nice,' mumbles Baekhyun. Taemin hums quietly with his chin resting on his shoulder.

Taemin's hand comes up to the back of his head, and he begins to pet his head carefully, like a puppy. When Baekhyun doesn't object, his gesture becomes more confident, and he lets his fingers slide through the chestnut-dyed strands.

'Your hair is so soft.'

It is an encouragement for Baekhyun to follow his example, so he brings up his hand as well, stroking Taemin's dark locks. Baekhyun honestly loves the natural shade of Taemin's hair, even more than the popular blonde look, which Taemin rocks as if it is his natural hair-colour.

'Yours is too.'

Baekhyun is sure Taemin is smiling as he moves his head a little more towards the side of Baekhyun's face until his lips brush lightly over Baekhyun's cheek. He shivers.

Taemin seems pleased with the reaction he'd drawn from the older and he does it again, lips ghosting over the skin with minimal touch.

'Taeminnie,' exclaims Baekhyun softly.

Taemin neglects his call and proceeds his doings. Baekhyun repeats himself, and Taemin freezes. 'Hyung, I'm sor-'

'-If you want to kiss me so badly, do it properly at least.'

He'd meant for it to sound teasingly, but Taemin appears to take him seriously, for he leans back to face Baekhyun. It took him a moment to realise how close Taemin's face was to his own, and one of them would only have to move a few inches for their lips to touch.

'Hyung, I do want to kiss you.' He doesn't break the eye-contact. 'Will you be okay with it if I do?'

It takes his brain a moment to register that Lee Taemin is asking for permission to kiss him. These kinds of scenarios only happen in his dreams, and Baekhyun is quite sure he is conscious right now. Consequently, he is a little taken aback.

'Yes,' he then says. 'Yes,' he repeats. 'More than okay.'

A little smile plays on Taemin's lips. 'Just wanted to be certain.' He tilts his head to the side and leisurely leans forward. Baekhyun moves too and meets him halfway. They stay still like that for a second or two, and then Taemin moves his lips, Baekhyun following directly after.

There are no fireworks, nor any of the dramatic effects Baekhyun's seen in movies more often than not. Their kiss feels rather natural like it was supposed to happen all along.

Taemin's plush lips feel even softer against his own than Baekhyun could ever imagine, and it is so good.

When they finally break away due to the lack of oxygen, Baekhyun feels the anxiousness in his body rise. What if Taemin is regretting this? What if he thinks that he is a terrible kisser? What if he came to realise kissing Baekhyun isn't as good as he had hoped? 'Taemin, I-'

'You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that.'

And all of his worries cease just like that. 'I really liked that, Taem-ni.'

Taemin raises an eyebrow. 'Taemni?'

Baekhyun shrugs. 'I don't know, it sounds cute. And since you are very cute...'

'But for real. I really liked it too.'

'In that case, we must try it again for sure, Taemni.'

Taemin doesn't question the nickname anymore. On the contrary, he looks like he is going to melt. 'I agree. Hey, hyung? I was wondering, how do you feel about me? If you feel anything at all? Did this mean anything to you, or was it simply 'bros kissing after a busy day because they can'?'

He looks slightly panicked, and Baekhyun cups his face. 'Listen to me, Taemni. It honestly meant the world to me. You mean the world to me.'

The tenderness in Taemin's eyes has Baekhyun feeling some sort of way. 'Then... would you like to be my boyfriend? I know we're both very busy and dating is risky and all, but...'

Baekhyun pats his butt teasingly. 'Did you really have to ask?'

The smile that appears on Taemin's face can lit up an entire stadium. Baekhyun quickly places a kiss on his forehead and grins back at him.

'So,' says Taemin. 'Are we going to tell the others?'

Baekhyun immediately shakes his head and Taemin frowns. 'Why? Are you ashamed of being together with me that much?'

'I'm not!' denies Baekhyun indignantly.

'Then, I do not see why-'

'No, we aren't telling them,' says Baekhyun smugly. 'We are going to make out in the middle of the living room until someone walks in on us and screams so hard that it scares the living shit out of our Jongin.'

Taemin smirks. 'I like the way you think, Baekhyunnie.'


	2. Sequel: A SuperMerry Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas, everybody!
> 
> I wrote this continuation on the one-shot because many people suggested/requested a sequel. I am honestly so happy to know people actually enjoyed reading it, and the sweet comments make my day. It is made me conclude that I just should add another part as a little thanks.
> 
> Please stay safe and take care of yourselves. Happy holidays!

'Jonginnie is in the kitchen,' whispers Taemin.

'Good,' whispers Baekhyun in response. 'Living room, let's run.' He tiptoes as swiftly as he can from behind the door across the hall, into the living room. Taemin follows after him, a lot less cautiously because he is taking it a lot less seriously. But Baekhyun's fun is his fun, so he gladly agreed to this little 'prank'.

'What now?' whispers Taemin, and Baekhyun points at the couch. Taemin walks over, but Baekhyun grabs him by his shoulder. He nearly yelps out loud and glares at the older man for startling him, but then he is urged backwards onto the couch. Baekhyun coaxes him on his back by pressing his palm into Taemin's chest and is quick to get on top of him. 'Let's make it extra dramatic.'

Taemin does not question anything. Even if it wasn't a part of the original plan, he is not complaining about this. He has developed inappropriate feelings towards his hyung, his leader within the previous year, but never ventured to do anything about it. Now he has it all he is going to take it all.

He had been terrified. He was not supposed to feel the way he does. They were friends, bandmates. Moreover, it was highly unlikely that Baekhyun would feel the same as he did. And even if he did, the risks would be incredibly high. They would endanger their careers, the image of their groups, their own image. They would risk basically everything.

Dating a girl was already a huge deal. Hence, Taemin did not want to know how deep the shit he'd get himself into would be if people found out he was dating a man, specifically, Exo's Baekhyun.

But when he told Baekhyun regarding his solicitudes when they first started dating, the other had made all of his worries dissolve. 'Well, if we are just extremely cautious, there should be no problem,' he had said. 'Publicly, we are just good friends. Behind the cameras, however...' and then he made a face that had Taemin laughing out loud. Yeah, everything was going to be alright. And if not, Baekhyun would make it alright.

'Even if I lose everything, I'd still have you.' And the cognisance that Baekhyun is prepared to sacrifice all he has for Taemin is the most heartwarming and reassuring thing.

Baekhyun leans over his body, mouth close to his ear. 'This is supposed to look hot, but I believe we look ridiculous now. Let's hope our NCT boys get here before Jongin marches in. If Taeyongie screams...'

Taemin grins. 'Or Jongin screams himself. Or Tennie. He can scream. You should have heard him with that ghost prank.'

Baekhyun chuckles softly. 'I will look that up later.'

Taemin shakes his head. He has other plans, a brilliant idea, according to himself. 'I'll send the link in our group chat so everyone can enjoy it. Especially Ten.'

'You're evil.'

'You're the one to talk.'

Baekhyun suddenly narrows his eyes, and he turns his head towards the door that the others are supposed to come through. 'Shh, I hear something.'

And indeed, Taemin hears Mark's voice become audible too. He can almost understand what he was saying. Almost that is, because his conversation with Ten was in English.

'I'll give you a sexy kiss,' murmurs Baekhyun right before diving down and colliding their lips together. One of his hands slips under the edge of Taemin's pajama shirt, the move unexpected but not unwelcome. Baekhyun caresses his side under his shirt, and Taemin shivers. Baekhyun has cold hands.

He cups Baekhyun's face just before he hears the door handle. They had heard Mark and Ten, but Taeyong is the one to open the door, with Yukhei directly behind him.

'Hyung, merry Christm-YAAAAAAH?!'

Taemin tries his very best to keep up the act, but it becomes very difficult as he hears Jongin from the kitchen, choking on his coffee and coughing exaggeratedly audibly.

'Told you so,' he hears Mark say triumphantly.

'But I genuinely expected Taemin hyung to top,' replied Ten.

'Maybe he's a dominant bottom?' Yukhei implies.

'But look how Baekhyun hyung is holding him, he's unmistakably the submissive one,' emphasizes Mark.

'Topping from the bottom?'

Baekhyun gives up. He breaks away from the kiss and starts giggling hysterically. His whole body shakes from laughter, and Taemin is almost afraid that he's going to lose it.

'Guys, please,' groans Taemin, hiding his face onto Baekhyun's shoulder. 'We're together for a few days. We are not rushing.'

'My gosh,' grins Baekhyun when he has calmed down. 'Why do you guys appear like this has been expected?'

Mark shrugs. 'I mean, it was kinda obvious. The sexual tension between the two of you was merely frustrating sometimes. You sent one another those glances and just... We basically appear as if we knew all along because we did know all along.'

'Oh,' says Baekhyun. 'I didn't realise, to be honest- Ah! Jongin, you meatstick.'

Jongin had slapped his ass. 'You two plotted this, didn't you? waited for us to walk in on you. Hyung, you are going to pay for my shirt.' He motions at his coffee-drenched chest what results in Baekhyun having a peal of laughter again. He gets off Taemin and helps him upright.

'You better not hurt my best friend, hyung, or we are going to have a problem.' Jongin turns to Taemin. 'Same goes for you. You better not break that idiot's heart.'

Baekhyun looks apologetically at Taemin. 'Suppose neither of us should hurt another, or we are going to die either way.'

Taemin chuckles. 'I trust that there will be no need for any of us to die.'

'I am delighted to hear you think that way, Taemni.'

'Anyways, I am going to take a shower. And I still blame the two of you for all the nuisance. I thought you were supposed to be the older, mature ones, but it appears I was mistaken. Thanks a lot, hyungs.' Jongin slams the door shut behind him.

'He's not truly mad, is he?' asks Mark, and Baekhyun shakes his head. 'A little upset because of the coffee at most, but it was clear that he is happy.'

Mark looks relieved, and honestly, who wouldn't? Because no one wants to argue on a day like Christmas day.

'Xuxi, you have bed-hair,' points Ten out only for Yukhei to ruffle his hand through Ten's hair. 'So do you. Has anyone prepared breakfast yet? I'm starving.'

~

'Whatcha think of the tree?' asks Baekhyun. 'I decorated it together with Taeyongie. He has such an artistic feel.' He and Taemin are on the sofa, alone in the common vacancy. The younger members 'went to bed', and Jongin had left with 'please do it safely and in Taemins room.'

'It's really pretty,' Taemin nods. 'But not as pretty as you are,' he sheepishly adds. Baekhyun smacks his arm. 'Shut up, we both know that you are prettier.'

Taemin looks him in the eye, and Baekhyun gawks back and then pulls a face. Taemin bursts out laughing. Baekhyun is unbelievable. He really never fails to make one laugh, to set an optimistic mood. The best thing is, Baekhyun finds just as much satisfaction in cheering one up.

Sometimes Taemin worries about him. He knows damn well that it is impossible to be cheerful at all times, so whenever Baekhyun has a bad day, he will have to hide it behind his vivid behaviour. In those times, Taemin wants to be there for him. He desires to be Baekhyun's safe place, rendering a shoulder to cry on if needed.

Unlike Baekhyuns's laid-back manner of thinking, Taemin easily worries. He comprehended that he simply needs a person of positivity in his life, or his worries and insecurities will break him down and consume him. And just like Baekhyun had promised to be that person for him, Taemin desires to be his go-to, to be his haven whenever Baekhyun needs it. Two pairs of shoulders can carry more weight of hardship than one.

'I'll make us some hot chocolate,' exclaims Baekhyun, and he stretches his legs and stands up. 'Want whipped cream?'

'Sure,' replies Taemin. As Baekhyun leaves, he turns off the muted TV and crouches down. He makes himself comfortable on the soft carpet, lying down flat on his belly, facing the Christmas tree.

'Hey, I- oh.' Baekhyun has re-entered the room, and Taemin senses his eyes on him. He hears the sound of two cups being placed on the table and only looks up when Baekhyun switches the main lights off. The only light source is now the tree that is standing tall, full of small Christmas lights.

Baekhyun hunches next to him and imitates his pose. 'You tired?'

Taemin hums. 'A little. But I want to spend some more time with you.'

'We can head to bed if you're tired,' suggests Baekhyun, but Taemin shrugs it off. 'It's alright.'

'If you say so.'

Baekhyun rolls on his side and examines him for a while. 'Stop doing that,' he says finally.

Taemin subsequently breaks his one-sided stare battle with the Christmas tree off and creases his brows together in confusion. 'Doing what?'

'Stop thinking of bad things. You're pondering again.'

Taemin releases a sigh. 'Sorry. I'm just worried.'

Baekhyun nods. 'I know. You're always worried. Allow yourself to relax for once, Taemni. You work so hard, and you think just as hard. Give yourself a break. You deserve it.'

'I was just thinking...'

'Do you want to share your thoughts?' Baekhyun knows there are no stopping him, nor his worries.

'I just... You know, sometimes I'm afraid. Afraid of doing something wrong, afraid of hurting you. Afraid of failing everything we have now. This between us. The idea of all of this ending scares me. I don't think I'll be able to let go of it. To let go of you.'

Baekhyun's face displays an unreadable expression. He lifts his hand and strokes Taemin's hair. 'I don't want to lose any of it either, I don't want to lose you either. So, let's make sure it never ends. We both wanted this. We're in this together, Taemni, we will go through everything together. You are everything I could ever wish for. You are my happiness.'

His hand moves from Taemin's hair down to the side of his face. His finger curls beneath his jaw, and his thumb brushes the skin of Taemin's cheek. 'If you don't want to let me go, then don't let me go. Ever. I won't go anywhere. Not without you.'

'I don't deserve you,' concludes Taemin. 'You're really too good for me.'

'I just want you to be happy,' mumbles Baekhyun. 'I'll do anything, as long as you're happy.'

Taemin cocks an eyebrow. 'Anything?'

Baekhyun smiles softly. 'Anything.'

'If you kissed me right now, I'd be very happy.'

'I take that as a challenge,' says Baekhyun as he leans in. 'A challenge I am very much willing to accept.' His lips meet with Taemin's, and Taemin instantly knows that everything is well. Baekhyun truly wants this just as much as he does, and Taemin realises how lucky he is to have a Baekhyun in his life.

'You're thinking again,' Baekhyun points out after they part. 'Taemni, I promise, one day I'll really prove to you how much I love you.'

Taemin halts. This is the first time either of them tells the other out loud that they love them. And it's precious. 'You better stick to that promise. I love you too.'

Baekhyun's hand slides down Taemin's arm, seeking for his. When he gets hold of it, he gently squeezes his hand, and Taemin intertwines their fingers.

'Merry Christmas, Taeminnie.'

Taemin yawns and slings his leg over Baekhyun's. 'Merry Christmas, Baekhyunnie.'


End file.
